1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spray devices and more specifically it relates to a sprayer system for reducing the need to manually create pressure within a portable spray unit.
When utilizing a conventional portable sprayer for dispersing herbicides, insecticides or other chemicals, a user must first manually pump the portable sprayer until a desired air pressure within the portable sprayer is achieved. The user thereafter opens a valve on the nozzle for allowing disbursement of the fluid within the portable sprayer. After a period of time the pressure lowers to a level where the spray pattern from the nozzle begins to deteriorate leading to poor coverage. The user must then stop spraying and pump the portable sprayer until the desired air pressure is achieved again. This process continues until the user is finished. Hence, there is a need for a portable sprayer that does not require the user to constantly stop to manually pump the pressure within the reservoir and that maintains a relatively consistent spray pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable sprayers have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional portable sprayer will have a reservoir, a nozzle, and a manual pump with a handle. The user must constantly manipulate the manual pump to maintain a desirable pressure within the reservoir.
The main problem with conventional portable sprayer devices is that the spray pattern begins to deteriorate over time as the air pressure within the reservoir lowers. Another problem is that the user must constantly stop to manually pump the portable sprayer to maintain a desirable pressure within the reservoir which is time consuming. Another problem is that manually pumping the portable spray device can be physically demanding over the course of a workday leading to worker fatigue and dissatisfaction.
Examples of portable spraying apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,903 to Pagliai; U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,155 to Emmerich; U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,697 to Marks; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,687 to Ballu; U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,036 to Bauder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,105 to Lin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,088 to Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,661 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,454 to Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,250 to Shure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,129 to Kondo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,128 to Graber; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,007 to Nottinghamare all are illustrative of such prior art.
Pagliai (U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,903) discloses a motorized pump pressurized liquid sprayer. Pagliai teaches a reservoir, spray nozzle, support stand and a motorized pump for creating pressure within said reservoir.
Emmerich (U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,155) discloses a portable spraying apparatus. Emmerich teaches a motor, a blower, and a reservoir for spraying insecticides.
Marks (U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,697) discloses a spray equipment device. Marks teaches a body harness attached to the back support frame, an engine, a fan unit, a reservoir, and a flexible duct.
Ballu (U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,687) discloses a portable liquid sprayer for the treatment of plants. Ballu teaches a reservoir, an electric pump, and spray assembly.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing the need to manually create pressure within a portable spray unit. Conventional spray devices do not provide a combination manual and electrical pump system. In addition, conventional spray devices do not maintain a constant air pressure within the reservoir.
In these respects, the sprayer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the need to manually create pressure within a portable spray unit.